


He Mattered More

by orphan_account



Series: December SMP One-Shots [1]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Death, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tommy was exiled from L’manburg. He finds Ghostbur and Techno. Him and Techno try to get back in L’manburg. They get caught. Dream makes Tubbo face against Tommy......
Relationships: TommyInnit & Technoblade, Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot, Tubbo & Dream
Series: December SMP One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040497
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	He Mattered More

Tommy couldn’t believe they exiled him. There was no reason to. He couldn’t even get his discs before they kicked him out. He was walking through the woods back to Pogtopia. When he got there he saw two figures in the dark talking. Tommy hid beside a tree when they looked over at him. He couldn’t risk it.

”Techno, what was that?”

Tommyks breathing got quicker, it was Wilbur. He couldn’t believe it. He thought Wilbur was dead. He got out from beside the tree.

”Tommy......What are you doing here? Why aren’t you in L’manburg?” Wilbur said. Tommy slowly walked towards them. Wilbur looked so confused.

”Well, I-I. I got exiled.” Tommy told them. Wilbur looked at him sadly. Techno just smiled.

”You want to get back in. Don’t you?” Tommy looked over at Techni and nodded his head. Techno smiled even more. “There is a price.”

”Whats the price?”

”One of your discs.” Tommy looked at him like he was crazy. But then he realized, he missed Tubbo already. He nodded his head.

—————————————————————-L’Marburg———————————————————-Pogtopia—————————————

Sapnap and Punz were guarding the wall. Sapnap heard sounds. “Punz do you here that?” Punz looked at him.

”No, I don’t know what you mean.” Sapnap scowled. He walked towards the sound. It was Tommy! He had to report this to Dream. Sapnap ran to Dreams house. He opened the door.

”I burn you?”

”You melt me.”

”WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?! Anyways TOMMYINNIT IS IN LMANBURG!”

Dream looked angry. He looked over at George, “Well continue this later.” George nodded his head. Suddenly Tubbo and Punz came in with Tommy. Tommy was cursing at them and trying to break free. Tubbo looked like he regretted it. “Tommy I thought I told you to NEVER come back to L’manburg.”

”F you Dream. F all of you. I don’t f-zing regret doing what I did.”

Dream laughed. “Well let’s see if you regret it when YOU and TUBBO have a face off. Who ever wins stays in L’manburg. Who ever dies is **dead**.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Tommy and Tubbo was looking at each other with their bows aimed at one another. Tommy didnt want to do it, but he had to. He looked at Tubbo, Tubbo looked ready. At the corner of his eye he say Wilbur. Wilbur came up to him, and put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder.   
“Tommy, It was never meant to be.” Tommy nodded his head. It never was.

”GO” He heard Dream say.

Tommy aimed his at the sky and shot. He then looked at Tubbo. “I’m sorry Tubbo, You are worth it.” Tommy realized Tubbo, his best friend, was more worth than some stupid discs. The arrow hit Tommy straight in the chest. Tommy fell to the ground smiling. Tubbo ran towards his body.

Tubbo fell on his knees in front of Tommy’s body, “I-I’m sorry Tommy! Y-you weren’t being Selfish. I’m g-gonna m-miss you.” Tubbo sobbed. Ghost Tommy put his hand on Tubbos shoulder then left.


End file.
